The present invention is directed toward a pin puller for a parachute automatic activation system and more particularly toward such a pin puller which is extremely small and easily attached to the pin. The pin puller is carried totally externally of the parachute pack and will not interfere with the normal manual operation of the ripcord assembly.
Automatic activation systems for parachutes have been known and used for some time. As is well known in the art, these systems include electronic devices which measure both altitude and rate of descent and initiate a signal when certain preset conditions are exceeded thereby indicating that the skydiver or other user has failed to manually open his parachute. This signal is then used to activate a pin puller which may be an electrical, mechanical or pyrotechnic device which withdraws the ripcord pin that is normally maintaining the parachute pack closed.
These automatic activation systems are most frequently used to deploy a reserve parachute or canopy although it is also possible to utilize the same type of system with the main parachute. Examples of these known automatic activation devices are the Mk2000 "Sentinel" automatic activation system and the Mars FF-3 mechanical automatic release system, both of which are sold by SSE Incorporated, of Pennsauken, N.J.
In substantially all known prior automatic activation systems, the pin puller actuator is relatively large and bulky and must, therefore, be remotely located from the pin. Normally the actuator must be mounted within the parachute pack and a hole must be cut through the side of the pack to allow the flexible jacketed cable from the actuator to extend around the pack towards the ripcord pins. A bracket or the like must then be used to secure the end of the cable jacket to the outside of the pack so that the actuator cable can be connected to the pin. These known arrangements not only can add substantial weight to the pack but can cause damage thereto.
As is known in the art, many parachute packs include two or more spaced apart pins for maintaining the same closed. It is common practice, however, to use a single actuating device to pull or withdraw all of the pins. This is accomplished by having all of the pins interconnected by a single cord. Because of the geometry of the pack, the arrangement of the pins thereon and the angle at which the bracket from the actuating cable jacket is secured to the pack, it is possible that the actuator may successfully pull one or more of the pins but may not pull all of them. This would, of course, lead to catastrophic consequences.
A proposed solution to the use of remotely located actuators and their attendant problems is suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,856 and 5,024,400. Each of these patents describes a system including a device mounted within the parachute pack for severing or otherwise releasing the closing or reserve locking loop from within the pack. Although the ripcord pins would remain in place upon activation, the theory of these patented systems is that the closing flaps of the parachute pack will be forced open and the reserve locking loop will eventually thread its way through the openings in the flaps closing the pack. Obviously, if the loop does not quickly thread its way through the openings, the canopy may not open at all or may open too late to be of any use.